unexpected visitor
by maggielovespj
Summary: susiejonsey romance. an unexpected visitor turns up in mt thomas


"Can I help you?" Joss asked the attractive blond standing at the front counter, she was about 5 foot 6 and had incredible blue eyes. She was wearing a mini and a very short top; the constable figured that she was from the city. She looked barely out of her teens

"I'm looking for detective Hasham" replied the woman.

"And you are?" asked the constable

"That doesn't concern you" came the answer.

"Well, come through and I'll get him for you."

"Thanks" and with that Joss showed the woman into the station. Joss motioned for the woman to take a seat and walked towards the CI office.

"Who's on patrol this afternoon?" asked Mark

"That'd be Susie and I" replied Jonsey. Hearing his voice, the woman looked up.

"Long time no see" was all the woman said.

"Bell" Jonsey replied and pulled the woman into a hug, during this embrace the woman leant up and kissed him on the lips. Jonsey pulled away from the kiss, looking around he saw the hurt look in Susie's face.

"We've got patrol Even" Susie said quite nastily. And headed out of the station.

"Would you like to have a drink tonight?" Bell asked.

"Not tonight, I've got plans" Jonsey replied. During this exchange PJ and Joss came out of the office.

"Bella, what are you doing here? When did you get here? How did you get here? Where are you staying?" PJ bombarded her with questions, as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Come into my office, and we'll have a chat. You don't mind giving us a few moments alone do you Amy?" and with that PJ closed the office door.

IN THE PATROL CAR

Susie is upset and won't even look at Jonsey.

"Susie, it's not what you think"

"Oh no, some girl walks into the station and kisses you and it isn't what I think?"

"Yeah she is some girl, she's not even 19, her birthdays tomorrow, which would explain why she's here." Jonsey started to ramble.

"So who is she?"

"Bella, family friend, she's a great kid, and that's all she is. I promise."

"So, why did she kiss you?"

"She's had a crush on me for as long as I can remember, and she probably wanted to piss off PJ." He started to laugh at the thought.

"What's the deal with PJ?" Susie enquired.

"I don't think I can answer that, it's not my place."

"Why's that?"

"PJ will let you know when he's ready"

AT THE STATION

PJ and Bella walked out of the CI office and were greeted by the Boss.

"Staying out of trouble Bella?" the Boss asked.

"Me, trouble? Never."

"Boss, do you mind if I take off half an hour early?" asked PJ

"Go for it and Bella"

"Don't worry, I will" was Bella's reply.

And with that PJ and Bella walked out of the Station.

THAT NIGHT AT THE IMPRILAL ABOUT 9.30PM

The new heelers were sitting at a table discussing the day's events.

"I wonder who the girl is?" asked Amy.

"She's hot" Joss said.

"I don't know but I think we might find out who she is" Mark Said, as PJ and Bell walked in. They stopped at the bar and grabbed a drink, then headed for the heelers table.

"Hey guys" PJ said as they reached the table.

"Hi" was the reply from all the heelers.

"Hi, I'm Joss" he said as he reached over to shake Bella's hand.

"Sorry, guys. This is Bella, Bella, this is Mark, Amy, Kelly and Joss" PJ told Bella as he introduced her to them all.

"So Bella, is this your first trip to Mt. Thomas?" Mark enquired.

"No, I've been here once before, about 8 years ago. But I haven't had the chance to get back up here." Bella answered politely.

"What brings you up here?" Amy asked.

"I just needed some time away from the city, I thought the country air would do me the world of good." At this point Jonsey and Susie walked in.

"And where have you two been?" Kelly asked them.

"There was a movie on in St. David's that I wanted to see, and so did Jonsey, so we went together, is there anything wrong with that?" Susie asked. She and Jonsey had only just started to get things back on track, and they wanted to keep things quite.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Jonsey asked.

"Yeah" "thanks" "same again" the replies came.

"I'll give you a hand" said Bella, and she got up and headed to the bar.

"So, what's between you and the blond chick?" Bella enquired.

"Her name is Susie, and nothing, why did you ask that?

"I know you too well, so I know when there's something going on between you and some one." And with that Bella picked up some of the drinks and walked back to the table, and Jonsey followed.

"How do you know Bella, Jonsey?" Joss asked, he was hoping that their was nothing between the two of them.

"Our families are friends; I've known Bella since she was a baby."

"And where do you come into this, PJ?" Amy asked, she was curious about this young woman, and wanted to know more about their relationship. PJ looked at Bella, she smiled and nodded.

"Well, you see, um, how do I put this" PJ started "Bella, she's my, she's my, my daughter." All the heelers, except Jonsey were in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us? Where meant to be your friends" Kelly asked, still in shock.

"It just didn't come up, I don't see Bella often and she hasn't been to Mt. Thomas for 8 years.

"So, are you going to party with me tomorrow night Evan?" Bella asked.

"Well, since you're here and tomorrow you turn 19, then why not." Jonsey replied.

Slowly all the heelers started to leave, still in shock about finding out that PJ has a daughter.

Beep beep beep beep Susie rolled over and noticed that her alarm clock read 7am; she was starting to wonder why she had set it as it was her day off. Then an arm reached over her and turned it off. That arm belonged to the man who she spent the night with, Jonsey.

"Morning beautiful" Jonsey said as he bent his head to kiss her.

"Sorry you got woken up, but if I didn't set the alarm, I would be late for work."

"Morning, don't worry bout it, I wanted you to stay over, I knew you had to get up early." Susie replied sleepily, she still had her eyes closed, then she felt him get out of bed. Her eyes opened quickly, to get a glance of the naked man in front of her. She smiled and said "It's worth it just to see you like that" Jonsey grinned cheekily.

"I'm going to have a shower, care to join me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, and headed towards the bathroom. Susie didn't respond, she just climbed out of bed and followed him. He was already in the shower when she got to the bathroom, he welcomed her with open arms, and gave her a hug.

"So" Susie started.

"Hmmm"

"Are you going to tell me more about how you know Bella?"

"Our mum's are friends, when her mum and step dad went away on business, she stayed at our place, her mum didn't believe in Nanny's. Bella's step brother and I are the same age, he lived with his mum, and had a nanny until he finished school. And because of that he never did anything for himself, Bella's mum didn't want that to happen to her." He paused for a moment "I don't think there's much more I can say."

"Ok" she smiled and stepped out of the shower, he followed and raped her in her robe. Susie turned around to get once last glance of him, as he raped a towel around himself.

"I'll make you some breakfast while you get dressed" Susie said as she reached up to kiss him.

"You don't have too" he replied. She grinned cheekily, and replied

"If I don't I wont be able to take my hands off you." And with that she headed for the kitchen.

5 minutes later, Jonsey walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, as Susie walked past with some toast he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"What are you plans for today?" he inquired

"Well, I was going to sleep in and then go shopping in St. David's"

"I'm sorry bout the sleep in"

"It's fine," she kissed him just as he was picking up a piece of toast "Hey, yesterday you said it was Bella's Birthday today"

"Yeah, she's 19"

"Are you getting her something?"

"I'm doing what I've done since she was 4"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Well, I got my first job about a month before Bella turned 4, so I decided to take her to the bank and open an account for her, of which I put money into it every week, and I always put extra in for her birthday and Christmas. Dylan did the same thing, and when he died, he left everything he owned to Bella, so it could be sold and the money went into this account for her."

"That's so sweet, but there's more between you and Bella then your letting on, isn't their?"

"Yeah, but I can't discuss it at the moment, I'm sorry, I really want to, but I just need to speak to Bella first." He smiled at her hoping that she would understand.

"That's fine, you tell me when you're ready." Was Susie's reply "Would you mind if I asked Bella if she wanted to go shopping with me?"

"Go and ring PJ's place, I'm sure she would love too."

With that Susie rang PJ's and spoke to Bella, Susie was going to pick her up from the station at 9.30. As she hung up the phone Jonsey had finished his breakfast, and was getting ready to leave. He kissed her goodbye and then hugged her.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" she asked.

"As long as you don't except me to get up when your alarm goes off." He replied as she playfully punched him. And with that, he gave her a final kiss and was out the door.

AT THE STATION

Jonsey had been at work for a half hour, when PJ walked in with Bella. Jonsey got up and gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Bella" He said "what are you doing here?" he was trying to not make it look like he knew that she was meeting Susie.

"Susie rang me this morning" she smiled knowing that he knew what her plans were "she's picking me up in a half an hour and we're going shopping"

"Sound's fun, I'm just going to grab a drink, you want one?" Jonsey asked and headed into the mess room, Bella followed, and closed the door behind them.

"So, what's off limits?" Bella asked

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, is there anything you don't want me to ask or tell Susie?"

"No, why would there be?"

"I was just asking, I didn't know if she knew about the whole thing with Dylan?"

"She doesn't, I want to tell her myself, when the time is right" he said as he made a coffee.

"That's fine, I understand that, I did the same thing when I had to tell my dad." They started to walk back into the office.

"What did you get for your birthday?"

"Money, what else would I get?"

"Come on, I know you would have got some thing which wasn't money."

"Yeah, my step brother is in rehab and my mum and John decided to fly out and see him, forgetting about me." Bella started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, everything will be fine" Jonsey was trying to comfit her as Susie walked in.

"Hey Bella, Happy birthday." Susie said. Bella pulled away and just smiled, she walked towards the bathroom to wash her face.

"Is she ok?" Susie asked Jonsey.

"Yeah, you could say that" Jonsey replied. Joss and Kelly walked back into the station.

"What are you doing here Susie? Isn't it your day off today?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, just came to pick Bella up, we're going shopping today." Susie replied as Bella walked into the office. Bella smiled at Joss and Kelly.

"Hi Bella" Joss said "How are you today."

"I'm good, you?" Bella was trying to remember his name.

"Great, so do you want to get a drink with me tonight?"

"No, sorry I don't think I will be able too."

"Ready to go, Bella?" Susie asked. She could tell Bella was nervous about Joss.

"Yeah, just need to say bye to Dad" Bella replied as she stuck her head into the CI office. PJ gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to have fun. And with that they left the station.

IN SUSIE'S CAR

Susie knew that something was upsetting Bella, but she also knew that Jonsey would like to have the chance to speak to Bella first, so she decided to leave it.

"Thanks for this Susie, it's really nice of you since we don't really know each other." Bella said, shaking Susie out of her thoughts.

"Not a problem, I mean what else would you have done today? Plus I haven't had someone to go shopping with since Jo."

"Jo took me shopping for my 18th, Dad wanted to spoil me, and I wanted a chance to get to know Jo. So we went to Burke St Mall, and I took Jo into my favorite shop, Jetty Surf, Jo asked me why it was my favorite, she was so much fun." Bella said remembering the short time she had known Jo for.

"I didn't relies that you knew Jo, she never mentioned you. So why is Jetty Surf you favorite shop?"

"Have you ever been there?

"Not for a long time"

"So, have you seen the guys that work there? They are HOT!"

"That's what I remember of them too." Susie laughed, maybe she shouldn't be too worried about her relationship with Jonsey, and she seemed just like a normal teenage girl.

"Sorry about yesterday" Bella said.

"What about yesterday?"

"Me kissing Jonsey, I only did it cause that guy was trying to crack onto me. You should have seen his eyes when he first saw me, I thought they were going to pop out."' "I'm not worried about you kissing Jonsey." Susie replied. "It's not like we're involved"

"Yeah, and I'm blind. Susie, I've known Jonsey my whole life I know when he is involved with someone."

"Yeah, ok, your right, nobody knows. Anyway what do you think about Joss?" Susie was interested why she wasn't sure.

"Joss? Oh that guy he seems to think that his goods gift. I'm not into guys like that."

Bella replied as they pulled into a car park in St David's.

Susie and Bella spent 2 hours shopping before deciding on lunch in a little café. Bella looked at the name.

"I've been here before" she said.

"Oh when?" Susie asked

"When I was 11 I spent the day out with Maggie, I was having problems with my mum and John, Dad went to the city to sort it out. Maggie said she would look after me. She and dad had been seeing each other for a while. And I was hoping one day she would marry my dad, so I could come live with them, but she died just before their wedding day. John wouldn't let me come here for her funeral." Susie could see that Bella was upset, and all she could think was about this poor kid, who seemed to loss people who were important to her. She was determent to speak to Jonsey about it that night. They ordered lunch and sat quietly waiting for it to arrive. They ate in silence and then headed back to do some more shopping.

As they walked out of the café Bella shouted

"ELMO" and headed to Bras 'n' things to check out if they had the pj's she had just seen in her size. All Susie could do was laugh. As Susie also loved Elmo.

"Don't show Jonsey these." Susie said

"Why? Jonsey likes Elmo, he has these Elmo pj's that his mum brought him a few years ago."

"What do you mean? He told me Elmo was childish, and how do you know he has Elmo pj's?"

"I was there when his Mum gave them too him." Bella was starting to look around the shop "I see something he will like."

"What?" asked Susie she could see Bella's eyes light up, as she picked something up. Susie started to laugh she couldn't believe what Bella had in her hands.

"I'm sure he would." Susie replied.

"I'll buy it for you, and all I want in return are details." Bella went up to the counter and paid for her purchase. They spent about an hour more shopping before the decided to head back to the station.

AT THE STATION

PJ was walking out of his office when Susie and Bella walked back in. He looked surprised at all the bags she was carrying.

"Do any of the shops have anything left?" PJ joked.

"It's not just all for me." Bella replied. She had an evil glint in her eyes.

"What are you up too Bella?" PJ asked.

"Nothing," she replied and reached into a bag, "I brought this for you" and she produced a silver frame with spots to put 6 photos in.

"Thank you Bell" PJ replied. Bella put her hand into another bag and quickly pulled something out and put behind her back.

"Hey Jonsey, I brought you something."

"And what would that be?" He asked. Bella was trying not to laugh, he looked as Susie who looked as surprised as he. And then she produced it. A tickle me Elmo.

"I thought it might go with your pj's" Bella said, and with this the whole station started to laugh.

"Thanks Bella. You're so kind"

"Your welcome" Bella smiled sweetly at him. "I got you something else, but you'll have to wait" Bella looked straight at Susie, who was starting to blush. PJ looked at the clock.

"Well it's knock off time, I'm taking Bella to the pub for dinner, anyone like to join us?"

"I'll be there PJ" Jonsey replied

"Me too" said Susie

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Joss said. To which Bella rolled her eyes, Joss missed it but Jonsey and Susie both saw it.

"Amy, Kelly, Mark, Boss? Are you coming as well?"

"Yes, we will all be there," the boss said "Happy Birthday Bella"

"Thanks" and with that PJ picked up the shopping bags and they left.

"Susie, can I grab a lift home?" Jonsey asked, he had walked to work as he had stayed at Susie's the night before.

"Yeah sure, let's go."

AT SUSIE'S HOUSE

Jonsey carried in the tickle me Elmo which Bella had brought him.

"Why did she buy me this?" he quizzed Susie.

"I didn't know she had brought it until we got back to the station."

"OK, do you know what else she brought me?"

"Yep"

"What?"

"Cant tell"

"So what did you buy?" Jonsey started to pick up her bags.

"Don't look through my things"

"Why not?"

"I have things in there that I don't want you too see." She went up and took the bags off him and put them into the cupboard. Jonsey walked up behind her and started to kiss her neck, she turned around and found his lips, there kisses deepen and Jonsey picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. He lays her down on her bed and starts kissing her again. He starts to take her top off and as his lips break away from hers she asks him a question.

"Do we have time? I mean were meant to be at the pub in 45 minutes, and we really shouldn't be late." He recaptures her lips and she surrenders. Her hands start attacking the buttons on his police shirt, and once that was off she started on his pants. Jonsey reaches under her and undid her bra, and the zipper on her skirt. He chucked her skirt on the floor and slid down her panties. She runs her hands down his back and grabs the elastic on his boxers and discards them on the floor. He pulls the sheets up around them, forgetting that they were due at the pub soon.

MEANWHILE AT THE PUB

"I wonder where Jonsey and Susie are?" Mark said.

"I'll just go give them a call" Bella said, then stood up and walked outside and dialed Jonsey's number. It rang a few times and as she was about to hang up the phone was answered.

"Hello" said a very tired Jonsey.

"I've got no problems with sex on my birthday, as long as I'm the one getting it"

"Bella, really? What are you on about?"

"You were meant to be here 15 minutes ago."

"Oh shit"

"I'll tell them Susie's car got a flat"

"Ok, thanks."

And with that she hung up and headed back into the pub.

BACK AT SUSIE'S

Susie rolled onto Jonsey's chest.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Bella, we were meant to be at the pub 15 minutes ago."

"Shit, I didn't think we had time, we should have stopped"

"Don't worry, Bella was going to tell them your car had a flat" he said as he got out of bed. He went over to the draws and got some of his clothing out, and as he got dressed Susie watched him. Susie got out of bed and put on her robe. She went and got her bags out of the cupboard and walked back into the room.

"I'm going to grab a drink; I'll meet you in the car"

"Ok, I'll be there in 5." Susie hurried to get dressed and meet him in the car.

"You were quick" he said as he stared her car and headed for the pub.

AT THE PUB

"Glad you could join us" Joss yelled as he saw Susie and Jonsey walk into the pub.

"Sorry, Susie's car got a flat" Jonsey replied. He walked up to Bella and kissed her on the cheek. She hugged him and he gave her her present. She opened it and saw the gold necklace that said "Bella". She smiled.

"Thank you"

"I found it in Dylan's house after he died, thought you might like it for your birthday."

They all sat down. They all ate dinner while talking and joking. After dinner they split up into groups in the pub Bella saw Jonsey and Susie talking and went and joined them.

"Are you upset with me about what Dylan did?" Bella asked him.

"No, I just think Dylan should have known better, you're like a little sister to me, and he took the one thing that wasn't his to take?" Susie looked concerned.

"What did he take?" she asked. Bella smiled and laughed.

"My innocence" Bella replied. Jonsey didn't know what to say. He knew what she had said was untrue.

"I thought that was what Allen did?" he wisped in her ear.

"I don't want to talk about Allen" Jonsey knew that it was painful for her to talk about. He gave her a hug. By this stage most of the heelers had left. PJ came over to see if Bella was ready to go. He could see she was close to tears. He put his arm around her and walked her to his car. He could only hope that in time she would one day again enjoy her birthday.

That night Jonsey and Susie were lying in bed.

"What happened? She said that John wouldn't let her come down her after Maggie died."

"On her 11th birthday, Allen, her step brother raped her. She took off found me and I brought her a train ticket to Mt. Thomas. She came down here and told PJ what happened. John refused to believe what had happened. And said that while he was supporting her, that she couldn't come down and spend time with PJ. So she stayed in the city. Her grandfather died last year and left her all his money. She told John where to stick his money, and went to live with Dylan." He paused. "There's not much else to say, they slept together a few times and when my dad found out he moved her into our house. She doesn't talk to her mum. The poor kid has had a rough time over the past 8 years. But you wouldn't guess that. She sat her VCE last year and got a perfect score, full scholarship to study law at Melbourne. She deferred this year, she wanted to travel. She's a great kid, what more can I say?" he was in tears, Susie could do nothing but hold him tight. She now understood the kiss.

The end


End file.
